


the killing moon

by letsdoarsontogether



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Henry Bowers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Henbrough, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bill Denbrough, Past Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Bill Denbrough, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Unhealthy Relationships, Varsity Jocks Are Bullies, henry is 17 bill is 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoarsontogether/pseuds/letsdoarsontogether
Summary: on bill denbrough's fifteenth birthday, everything changed. going into their sophomore year, he was different from his friends in ways that they would never understand. bill prayed he could suffer through it alone, that nobody would have to know; not the school, not his classmates, not even his friends. he'd continue taking his suppressants, keep to himself, and take a few days off school for the heats. it's hard enough to blend in at school as an omega, but things become nearly impossible when it turns out that there's an alpha in school, and bill can only hide for so long.title & chapters from the killing moon by echo & the bunnymen.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Bill Denbrough
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. under a blue moon i saw you

on bill denbrough's 15th birthday he woke to beams of light shining delicately onto his face. he batted his eyes softly, adjusting to the light that danced through the curtains. outside birds were chirping, and the warm breeze of early august was settling in.

bill was never really fond of his birthday; he didn't like to draw too much attention to himself, it made him feel all anxious. before sitting up, a part of bill paused, still hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd hear the pitter-patter of little feet running up the stairs. georgie would burst into his room and jump on his bed. _"billy wake up!_ he'd say _"it's you birthday! wake up wake up!"_

fragments of hope filled bills chest. every morning came with the chance that maybe it was all just a dream, that he would wake up and things would all be normal. bill waited for a few more seconds, but nothing came- and he knew nothing ever would.

the year before, georgie passed away from cancer. he was only 7 years old. he was the sweetest, purest kid, and it had all been taken away from him. _you don't get to feel sorry for yourself,_ bills guilt reminded him daily, _you're still here, living the life that georgie never got._ if bill could trade places, give his life for georgie to live, he would. he thought about it far too often. _but i can't_ bill had to remind himself. it would never be so simple. 

as much as bill wanted to curl up and sleep the day away, he knew he should get up. he was still here, still breathing, and to be fair it was his fifteenth birthday. and even with that aside, he knew the rest of the losers would be waiting for him. there was some surprise that stan and eds had planned for bills birthday today, a secret which richie had let slip out and made bill promise to act suprised for the losers sake. bill promised he would. 

bill took one last deep breath, blinked his eyes, and put his hands on each side of him to push himself up. but once they pressed into the mattress bills hands were met with a warm, wet, sticky substance. he immediately pulled his hands back, sitting up and realizing now that not just the sheets, but his pajamas and nearly his whole body was covered in this shit. his face scrunched up and he sprung out of bed and stood up quickly. he pulled off the bed sheet and stared down at his pajama pants, they were not just wet but dense, weighing down against his skin. his hair stuck to his forehead drenched in sweat.

_what the fuck?_

suddenly he felt the fastest rush of pain, nausea and sickness. he ran to the bathroom, bare foot running on the cold wood floor. he shut the door, and fell on his knees in front of the toilet. _what the fuck was happening?_ had he jacked off in his sleep or something? but it was different, far more runny, and far too much to be normal, let alone humanly possible. 

with a wrench in his stomach, bill shot up from the floor to bring his head over the toilet, ready to throw up; when he realized that whatever was about to come out of him would definitely be from the other end. he sat up on the toilet, pulled his pants down, and waited for whatever diarrhea shit was about to come. but nothing came. He heart something splash against the toilet bowl water, but he didn't shit. looking down now, bill thought he was gonna throw up at the pure sight of it.

a thick pool of slick, (of course he didn't know slick even meant), was coming from his butt. gagging in his mouth, bill looked up now and realized this pool of whatever it was had dripped and left a trail on the floor to the bathroom

_what the fuck?!_

and then came the heat. not as a noun, but as if his body temperature was about to boil over. bill's skin began to itch, no, to burn. it felt like he was on fire. he fell to the floor, crawling quickly to the bathtub shower, reaching for the faucet and turning the water on as cold as it could go.

climbing in the tub immediately, the cold water hit his skin, but it wasn't enough. everything still burned. his stomach was grumbling again, there was the strong pain, and bill knew that more of that stuff was still coming out of him.

bill knew that this was it, today he was going to die.

he thought about calling out for his parents, but maybe it just wasn't worth it. bill hated his parents. he hated his parents maybe even more than he hated himself. did he deserve how they treated them? _yes,_ bills guilt told him, but they were still his fucking parents. maybe if he waited, didn't say a thing, bill would just die then and there. he had thought about suicide before, but the thought of georgie always stopped him. plus, he didn't want to go out like this, and the pain was almost unbearable.

sitting in the bathtub under the shower, bill denbrough screamed. he was curled in on himself, and screaming felt as if it ripped all the energy out of him. "h-help!" he cried out. "m-mom, p-please!" since georgie, both of his parents had really fallen off. georgie was already the only thing holding their relationship together, and now georgie was gone and they were left only with their disappointment of an older son. bills dad became angry, yelling, drinking, overworking; and his mother was depressed and desolated. they couldn't care less and bill knew that, but he hoped that his screams of terror would still mean something, he _was_ still their son.

maybe they wouldn't come. maybe they hated him completely. bills emotions were so intense, and for the first time in months bill began to cry. there was so much pain, so much fear, so much confusion. he rocked back and fourth under the cold stream, the room steaming. finally he heard footsteps on the stairs, and from their light weight, bill knew they were his mothers. after moments that felt like years, she came to the bathroom door

"bill?" she said drawn out and for once concerned, "i'm coming in." 

she didn't wait, opening the door just as she said she would. entering the bathroom, a wave of smells came through the door, and she was almost taken aback. any smells or senses that were blocked by the door were now in full form. there was her son still clothed in a ball on the bathtub floor, freezing cold water pouring down on him.

"i-i'm dying!" bill yelled out now, weak and sobbing. he was in so much pain. mrs. denbrough thought to run forward to bill, but she noticed now the pooling trails of liquid in front of her and froze, looking back now into the hall and seeing that the trail led back to bills room. 

sharon denbrough was in shock. she didn't want to believe it. this couldn't be happening. she never wanted this. they were supposed to be a _normal_ family, two _normal_ boys; but now georgie was gone, and the boy in front of her was as good as gone. she wanted to deny it, but the smell was too strong. when you have a kid you're always given the warning, the government mails out the letter and pamphlet to the parents before a child's fifteenth birthday. but every parent prayed that it wouldn't happen to them, only 1% of the whole population was that way. but here she was finding her son curled up in the bathroom on his fifteenth birthday, and there was an overwhelming feeling of helplessness in the air.

"zach!" she called out, voice wavering but urgent. she didn't want to see his reaction, as if this whole situation already wasn't enough.

"what is it?" he yelled back, annoyed at her calling out at him.

 _they're annoyed?_ bill wanted to fucking scream. he was so tired with their bullshit. he was so done with all of it. 

but bill didn't think about that for long, as his stomach tensed again. he cried out in pain. everything inside him felt so empty, like it was tearing him apart. he needed something so badly, the feeling was clawing at his skin. 

"get up here" she called out, "now!" she added. it was the most bill heard his parents talk in a while. 

feet quickly came up the stairs and as his dad was ready to enter the room with a sigh but froze as he turned the corner. the scent hit him immediately. the pool on the floor. his wife's distress. it was bills birthday. bill was, he had to be—zachary denbrough didn't want to admit it.

"do you- do you see," was all she could say, not looking at her son but also not at her husband. bill wanted to scream, but he couldn't find it in himself, thinking too hard made his brain feel fuzzy.

"why is this happening?" was all zach could say in return, pissed, frozen, and lifeless. but bills mother wasn't having it. not this time. "don't go freezing up on me again," she turned around to her husband sharply, "get the emergency kit- it's in the basement." 

_what the fuck is happening to me?_

"mom p-please," bill whined, "y-you have to h-help me." but the plea did little at all, because if bill saw a spark of sympathy it quickly faded into dismay. he clawed at his skin more, shaking, curled up on his side. 

his head was pounding. _this is it,_ bill thought again, _i'm going to die._ he paused, and then came the thought: _happy birthday to me._ bill would've laughed if it weren't for the agonizing pain in the stomach. his vision was blurring, he felt absolutely empty, and burning up. he looked up, and he didn't know if it had been seconds or minutes or even hours, but his father was back now.

"d-dad y-you h-have to h-help-" but suddenly bills eyes shifted to the syringe in his dads hand, trying to hide it. his dad started walking towards him "w-what are you d-doing?" bill stuttered out rapidly. his dad looked straight at him, and if his moms eyes had held any sympathy, his fathers did not. 

"s-stop!" bill panicked out as his father leaned close to him, eyes cold. bills eyes stung, crying. 

"this is for your own good." was all his dad muttered. "n-no-" but any words of p were cut off when the needle stuck into his neck, causing him to shiver. everything started to sink away. the light in the sky blurred. he felt his breath leave his body, and then, everything went black.

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

when bill opened his eyes again, the light was dim.

having to tense his brain enough to see, bills vision was hazy and he had to shut his eyes. when he thought they had adjusted enough to open again, it was all a blur. he sat up, but as soon as he did he was hit by an intense head rush. his body felt heavy. as he became aware of his surroundings, bill realized that this was not his room, and he was not in his bed. he did not recognize the place, he'd never been there before. the 'bed' was more of a cot, almost military like, with a scratchy blanket atop it. 

against the wall opposite him were more cots like his own, all occupied by sleeping boys. panicked, bill looked to his left, seeing more cots lined up with sleeping boys, and when he looked to his right, bill now noticed that the body in the bed was facing him, eyes wide, causing bill to jump a bit. 

the boy quickly put his finger to his lips signaling bill to be quiet, eyes searching around. bill followed the boys gaze to the camera with the flashing red light in the corner he was facing. meeting the eyes of the other boy again, he made a subtle hand motion by his body to where the camera wouldn't see from his back. the flick of the hand and the cold dead look in the boys eyes convinced bill to get back down quickly and awkwardly, lying to face the other boy as if he had been asleep as well.

 _"where are we?"_ bill whispered, and the other boy looked around frantically. it became very apparent to bill that whoever he was the other boy did not want to get caught, and was probably in a similar situation to him.

the other boy shook his head, the movement and expression making clear that he didn't know either.

"i've been here a day, they haven't told us anything." the boy whispered back so quietly that bill had to read his lips to understand. before he could respond, bill heard the sound of a door click in the corner. the other kid shut his eyes immediately, and bill realized he should do the same. he was pretending to be asleep, but he heard the boot steps moving closer, until he knew there was a figure right near him. _don't move don't move don't move_ bill repeated to himself.

as if his prayers worked, the figure finally moved, footsteps heading away from him, and the door now clicking shut. bill quickly opened his eyes to try to talk to the kid again, but now the other boy had kept his eyes shut. by the sense of the other boys fear, the camera, and the arranged cots in the room, bill knew making a fuss or bringing attention to himself would only make things worse. _that's one thing i can do right,_ thought bill, _keep to myself._

sure bill wasn't always this way, his friends would even consider him a leader, energetic and sticking up for them. but around family and teachers, this is what he knew best.

as he laid there, bill tried to understand what was going on, but nothing made sense. he was afraid, but did not want to show it. _they'll always use your fear against you._ he reminded himself. he tried to remember what happened before, anything that would make things make sense, but it didn't. _fifteenth birthday, wet, pain; empty. mom, dad, syringe._ whatever had happened, thinking hurt bills brain, and ultimately at that movement the exhaustion put him back to sleep.

—

when his eyes opened again, it wasn't on his own schedule. a siren was blaring, and the bright fluorescent lights felt blinding. he sat up in bed, wincing at the brightness and loudness. bill could now actually see the other boys in the room. some lied in bed covering their ears with their pillows, others were up and moving around in a panic. looking over to his right, bill saw the boy from last night sitting up on his bed, hands in his lap, trying to look unbothered.

bill wanted to talk to the kid, other boys were talking and yelling, but he didn't want to bother the other boy. but still bill turned to face him and they met each-others glance, their eyes communicating both of their fear. the other boy, _having been there for a day,_ bill remembered, leaned over to bill ever so slight. "they're about to come in," he said, quickly looking away. almost as if on cue, the alarm clicked off with the sound of a beep, cutting a sharp edge of silence into the loudness, and then the click of the door. 

three men all dressed in black entered. the first two were in almost more like jumpsuits, mouths covered with bandannas, carrying a utility belt of what looked like a tazer gun and multiple syringes and other things bill didn't want to talk about. the last man commanded a greater presence, dressed in a black lab coat over a gray dress shirt and tie. bills instincts told him quickly that this man was the boss. 

it seemed most of the boys were intimidated enough to shut up, but one of the first boys charged at them, demanding to know where he was and to get out. before the kid could touch the man in the suit, one of the guards came from behind and pulled the boy by his shirt onto the floor, with a harsh shove. 

the kid was dressed in grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, and there was a band on his ankle with a red light slowly fading in and out. bill realized that all the boys were dressed that way, including himself. he looked down at his clothes, they were not the ones he had worn before he came. when he woke up on his birthday he was in pajamas, which were covered in the substance, and disgusting. 

he had no memory of changing the clothes himself, and hairs stood up on the back of his neck at the thought of one of these men here taking off his clothes for him.

pushing the boy to the floor caused a spark of outrage, causing more of the boys to shout at the guards or talk to each other. it seemed stupid, but it was a room full of 15 year old boys, what else would one expect. “leave him alone!" one yelled, and another “what the fuck are you doing?” yelled another. yet no one seemed to ask the question that bill knew they were all thinking: _why are we here?_

he looked over again to the boy on his right, who was simply sitting with his legs criss crossed on his cot. bill followed suit. he tried to examine himself. gray sweatpants, white t-shirt, barefoot. he felt his hair, which was the same. there was no mirror in the room. 

the other boys, bill noticed, each had black bands around their necks, and in the confusion of the scene it was only then that bill noticed then he was wearing one himself. they looked like collars, almost dog-like. bill tried to grab at his own, but there was barely any room between it and the skin. it had a box with two prongs going into his neck. 

_my dad shoved a needle in my neck, and I wake up in a bed that’s not my own, wearing clothes i didn’t put on, in a place I’ve never known, besides boys I don’t know, marked and collared. what the fuck._ bill said, and he really meant it now.

suddenly, there was a shock starting around his neck, going all the way to his spine. all the boys yelped. their collars shocked them, and bill felt himself start to cower down. it couldn't have just been the shock, the pain was one thing, but bill felt his whole body cowering, weak. the other boys around him were whimpering just as well. after the moments of pain. all the boys had shut up now, their hands moving to their necks like bill to caress their necks and pull at the collar. the boy beside him he’d come to know was shaking a bit. 

they all looked pathetic, prying at their collars and such, but the man in black just laughed darkly. his voice drawled, "morning ladies.” it was a mix between a yell and a jab. all the boys looked up alert and scared. he lifted a remote out of his coat picked, holding it up. “that was only level one, and this thing goes all the way up to ten.” he smirked and shook the remote a bit in a taunting way. bill swore he heard some people gulp. 

“if you all got your panties in a twist over the first one, i can’t wait to see what the other two will do.” the boys looked around at each other, and bills eyes met those of the kid beside him. both wide and scared. “if you don’t want that, then you’ll do as I say, do you understand?”

everyone looked around quickly again, but clearly that wasn’t good enough for the man in charge, as there was another shock. “speak when fucking spoken to!” he yelled, and out of the whimper their voices merged together,“yes.” another shock.

there were yelps of pain, but the man seemed not to hear them. "learn some fucking respect!” the man yelled out now, “you will address all the staff as sir and ma'am.” he looked around, staring all the boys down. "now let's try that again!" he paused, "if you don't follow the rules then you will get punished, do you understand?" quickly they knew what to do this time. "yes sir." they all replied, voices sharp and nearly begging for mercy against another shock. the man nodded his head. “now everyone line up!” 

uncertain but not wanting to do otherwise the boys forced themselves out of bed and shuffled in a line. bill went forward, and before he noticed the kid from last night shuffled in beside him. there was no smile or nod or anything, but when their eyes met quickly bill saw it as a sign of solidarity. it would be nice to have a friend here—even if he didn’t even know where ‘here’ was. 

“forward!” the man shouted, and bill realized now that this was clearly a type of military academy. but with collars? no–no that’s not right. they weren’t _dogs._ they were just boys.

bill and a few other knew right away to turn to face forward, and the rest of the boys in the line copied them, now in a straight line. “do not say a word, and follow the guards.” and with that, the man turned and left through a separate door.

the two guards went to the front, and when they reached the door one the swiped a keycard to the door they had come in through, and when it clicked opened he pushed it open, remaining there to hold it. they followed the first guard and the one holding the door soon went behind them from the back; ensuring no one would try anything.

they were led down more concrete hallways with fluorescent lights over head, doors to what looked like lab or interrogation rooms on each side with small rectangular windows and more scanners where key cards would be needed. their feet were cold on the tile floor. eventually they were led into a room with four rows of metal chairs set up to all face a projector screen. "file in and sit down." one of the guards said, and the boys followed. the chairs were set up with four rows of four, split in the middle to make room for the stand of the projector. facing the screen, bill was on the inner left seat of the second row. the boy from earlier was now in the seat beside him. 

there were only two seats left empty, so bill determined there were fourteen boys in his sect. "i'm will," the other boy whispered quickly and nervously, looking around. "bill," he whispered back. the lights shut off, and the projector clicked on.

the first clip to show was the FBI seal of approval, approval that this was an official government video— _now that was fucking terrifying._ what did the government want with them? was this a prison?

then a screen came on with a tall bald man and a white lab coat standing in front of a chalkboard. there were plants on each side and an empty desk a front of him. the man wore glasses and was supposed to look nice, but it gave bill no relief. the sound of the film playing was loud, but a voice began over the music.

 _"hello, my name is dr. brown and I am the current head of the omega studies department of ASAO, the American Society of Alpha's and Omegas."_ bill had no idea what those words meant, but the man continued. _"if you are seeing this, i am glad to welcome to you to your new home for the next fourteen days."_

__

__

__

_"you are currently at one of the official government run training and study centers of ASAO. this specific training center you are at is for boys only, and in an undisclosed location based upon your home residence. i am excited to tell you all that you are boys of the omega breed. you have been taken here to learn about your newly discovered biology, and what you are. when they enter sophomore year, every student is required to attend a mandatory information session from ASAO, and learn about the pack hierarchy. While 99% of the population are betas, the other 1% is made up of you, the omegas, and the alphas. omegas first present on their fifteenth birthday's, and alpha's on their sixteenth. all alpha's are male, but omegas are both male and female. of the pack ranking, alpha's are the highest, beta's, often known as the regulars, are the middle, and the omegas are the lowest. do not take this as a disappointment, as omegas are important to breeding and carrying their alpha's litters in order to preserve the species. in these next two weeks, the program will study not only your body chemistry in relation to that of your alpha but also practice obedience and commands. we will discuss scenting and mating as well as heats and ruts and conception of litters. omegas are not to worry about pup baring until they are thirty, but until then it is important to understand how to maintain and prepare your body for such processes as well as handling your alpha's needs. it is important for you to learn obedience and respect. you will have a biology class, a health class, and a gym class. the other hours of the day will involve breakfast, lunch, and dinner, as well as chores and free time. ASAO is so proud to welcome you to the society and to see you become good omegas._

bills heart dropped. he didn't know what to feel, besides sick to his stomach. he should feel lucky? lucky to what? breed? the word itself made him shudder. bill had only ever kissed one person, and that was beverly. now, he was made to be used. he belonged to his alpha. bill's parents sent him away. they sent him here, to learn. to fix him.

the world around him was collapsing, his vision was blurring, he wanted to cry. the nauseau in his stomach was growing more intense, and before he knew it he fainted. bill fell to the floor, and everything went dark. 

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

the next two weeks felt like months. it was truly all pain which turned into numbness. they never had time to make any true friendships, they weren't even supposed to know eachothers name, just the numbers they were given. the only person bill ever learned the name of was will. they talked to each other at night from their cots, but only simple things as they had to mouth their words, the guards would hear if they spoke. for all the boys, sometimes they could sneak out words to each other at meals or quickly in the bathrooms, but never anything personal. they would try to warn each other of procedures, or spread news like or _'have you seen 409?'_ or how someone asked bill _'what happened when they took you into room 101?'_

bill didn't want to talk about room 101.

even if there weren't friendships, there was at least solidarity between all the boys. they were all going through the same thing, and all just as terrified. nobody wanted to be an omega. the video had made it sound like a school, a residential and educational center, but in reality it was more like a prison. no matter which way, the facility definitely acheived their goal. bill spent an uncomfortable amount of times along other boys being told of their 'biology,' and how it was made to compliment an alpha's, how he was made to be bred.

 _'i will be obedient'_ bill was forced to write fifty times each day, along with _'i will respect my alpha always.'_

__

__

_"an omega needs his alpha,"_ they were told everyday, _"an omegas purpose is to serve their alpha. anything else is selfish."_

they had beaten the words into the boys mind through both mentally and physically. 

and now he sat on the bus ride back, bruised and weak. the bus was silent, except for an occasional cough. when he arrived back at the station, bills mother was there to pick him up. he had no belongings with him, just a book he had used to take notes, and to keep himself sane. when his eyes picked her out through the crowd, she stared back, and he walked up to her. she smiled, falsely, and quickly let it down. there was no hug, no nothing. 

"the car is this way," she said, and bill nodded, following. bill wasn't scared of his mom, he didn't need to care about her. she was a beta, and she was his mom. beta's were unimportant, ordinary. alphas, well, they were respected always. it was something to be proud of, all betas respected them, and omegas were made to serve them. _don't be selfish_. bill repeated to himself. he scented the air, and there were no alpha's near. the parents were all betas, as most of the population were, but no family would be stupid enough to send an omega to pick their kid up from here. 

bill got in the car, deciding to take the back seat, diagonal to his mother in the front. when she got in the car, she looked at her son in the rearview mirror, slumped and looking out the window. she sighed to herself and started the car. they drove off. bills mom only said one thing to him. "how was it?" she said finally, after about ten minutes. _that's it?_ thought bill. _no fucking apology, no fucking warning?_ but bill didn't have the energy to get angry right now, at least not on the outside. "it was fine," he shrugged, keeping his eyes out the window. that was enough, and bills mom nodded, looking back to the road and turning on and up the radio as she drove on.

she was just going home, like any other day, like nothing had changed. for bill, it was a new life. 

—

the last week and a half before school, bill didn't do much at all. he crawled into his bed, only moving to get food. he mostly just stared at the wall, and read a bit. he missed his friends, he wanted to see them, but the bruises needed to fade, and he needed to adjust to it all. they called on the phone a few times, and bill learned that his friends had been told he'd gone to a summer camp last minute. he could talk to them on the phone just for a bit, before getting tired, mumbling something about feeling sick, and turned it off. 

he wanted to know if what had happened to him had happened to anyone else. but he had to face it. richie was already 15, and so was stan and mike. all their birthdays were during the school year, so bill knew he would've noticed if they'd just left. oh shit, bill reminded himself, eddie was now 15 too. his birthday was two weeks after bills, and he'd missed it. he wished he would've said a late birthday when eddie had called him the day before, but he'd forgotten. anyways, eddie was fully fine, staying at home, going to the pool, enjoying his last weeks of summer. bill could not stay the same. 

bills father could not even look at him. if they ran into each other zach just sniffed as if there was a bad smell and moved away. bill couldn't blame him, _who the hell wants an omega for a son?_

three days before the start of school, bills mother came into his room, and held up a bottle of pills. "these are suppressants," she said, "you take one in the morning and one at night, and it will mask your scent and keep you hidden. i haven't told the school, and i doubt you would want me to either. take the suppressants , and try to make this year as normal as possible." with that, she handle bill the pill bottle, who looked from it to up at his mom and nodded.

it was now the night before school, and bill hadn't spoken to his mother since. it was 10:00 and he climbed out the window to sit on his roof, lost in thought. 

_everything changes tomorrow,_ bill told himself, _sophomore year._

he would hide it, he _could_ hide it. he'd continue taking his suppressants, keep to himself, and take a few days off school for the heats. it would be hard, but not impossible. he sighed, and the light wind hit his face, causing him to wrap his flannel closer around him. it wasn't before a tear dripped onto his leg that bill realized he was crying. he looked up, and it was a blue moon. 

for the first time since georgie was in the hospital, bill prayed internally.

**please let it be okay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! this is sort of an introductory chapter, and the next one will obviously include bill going to school and the rest of the losers as well as the gang. i've written a lot, but never actually published a fic, and i am new to ao3. i know omegaverse is touchy but i really like it for boyxboy atleast. there will be no mpreg, so i hope you're not into that. thank you so much for reading and i'm so excited to post more soon! hope you're all doing well.  
> best,  
> mason (she/her).


	2. so cruelly you kissed me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _in starlit nights I saw you  
>  so cruelly you kissed me.  
> your lips a magic world  
> your sky all hung with jewels  
> the killing moon  
> will come too soon.  
> _

the next day bill made sure that he would get to school on time. he woke up at 7:15 and took a shower, making sure to scrub the scent glands on his wrists and neck with soap, paranoid that the smell would give him away. the night before, his mom had given him a bottle of pills and told him that he was not to tell anyone about them. the pills were suppressants to keep his scent under control to where no betas would be able to tell the difference, and dampen it from the alphas. he was to take one in the morning, and one at night. 

getting out of the shower, bill turned to examine himself in the mirror. his face didn't look any different, nor did the shape of his body. the only bruises left were the ones faded to yellow around his ribs, which had been kicked repeatedly. he had used his arms to cover the blow, but now thankfully all the bruises on them had faded clean. he dried himself off and put on his regular jean shorts and a long sleeve tee shirt. checking himself in the mirror once again, no one would be able to tell anything was different by his physical appearance. bill opened the pill bottle and swallowed a suppressant down. _here goes nothing._

heading downstairs, bill felt too anxious to eat. he took a few bites of an apple just to make sure he didn't get sick after the medicine, repeatedly checking the clock minute by minute. he had to be in home room by 8:00, but the busses would get to school at 7:50, giving kids time to talk before going to their classes. bill decided that 7:55 would be best, that way he could try to sniff out everyone else and make sure he was safe, and catch up with his friend but not for too long. it would take him ten minutes to bike there, so he needed to leave exactly at 7:45, getting there not too early or late. and after the long winded minutes bill hopped on his bike and pedaled towards school.

—

when he pulled up to school bill was was overwhelmed. the scents of everyone were so much more prevalent than before, present and honestly annoying. he stopped and parked his bike in the usual rack to the left of the stairs and saw that the losers already had theirs there too. there were no eyes on him, and as he physically had to push through the crowd to find his friends. no one seemed to notice any significance when bill pushed past and touched their bodies which was a relief to him. as he moved through the crowd bill didn't catch the scent of any alphas or omegas. finally he saw his group of friends standing in a little cluster circle by a tree. facing towards him, richie noticed bill first and called out to him. "bill!" richie's volume was unashamedly loud which always made bill cringe, but everyone else in the yard just went on with their conversations.

richie adjusted those big ass glasses of his and waved bill over, who couldn't help but smile a bit, adding a pep in his step as he went to join them. richie was joined by stan and eddie, the four of them together being the usual back to school biker crew. as bill walked into their cluster, richie patted him on the back. "well i'll be damned, if it isn't that bill denbrough in the flesh?" bill cracked more of a smile, shaking his head, "out from h-hibernation" he joked. he knew his silence the past week was definitely weird, but with that joke he played it off, and the rest of them smiled.

"how was camp?" stan asked nicely. _stan was so nice._ bill thought about it, _i haven't talked to anyone as nice as stan in a long time._ it was only two weeks, but to bill it felt like forever. before bill could reply, richie cut in—"yeah, did you get any pussy?" immediately eddie slapped richie in the arm, scorning at him. "shut up richie, we haven't seen bill in two weeks and this is what you do?" richie just laughed, "do what, charm him with my comedic wit and elegance?" but eddie just shook his head, and rich grinned. "it was f-fun stan, t-thanks." bill replied politely, stuttering extra while not only trying to find a reply but struggling to possibly describe what happened there as fun.

"what'd you guys do there?" eddie chimed in, and bill now remembered the excuse plan he had come up with. it was a physics scholarship camp, that's what his mom had said, that's why it had been so last minute. "w-we built a lot of uh model r-rockets," bill said with a light smile, seeming interested enough in the topic but speaking plainly enough for the others to loose interest in whatever details there might be. eddie nodded, about to return to some bickering with richie when the warning bell rang.

students started to file through the doors, and they all followed suit. "i can't believe we're sophomores," stan said lightly, they were loosing their childhoods fast and were aware of it. "yeah stanley now we all got one foot in the grave" richie joked, but stan just shook his head; "oh shut it richie," he said annoyed, but still found his way to laugh. they had walked through the doors into the hallway and soon all their perspective homerooms would show up. bills was first, "s-see you guys at lunch," he said, turning off the group towards homeroom. 

"see you!" bill heard eddie call out from the hallway as he entered the door, not turning around knowing eddie was probably already getting carried away by the hallway stampede. his homeroom teacher was nice enough, an AP history teacher who didn't mind them talking unless it got to loud. he took it in, same burnout stoners in the back left, a few popular girls in the front, some loners scattered between, and his desk one row behind the front in the right behind ben, who was already settled in. he waved to bill, and he smiled back in return, going to the seat behind him and slumping in with an exhale. maybe this year would be okay, everyone would be betas, and he could do his best to blend in. bill was still incredibly overwhelmed, but he pulled out a journal from his backpack and tried to relax. 

the loudspeaker came on with the usual squeak and bill jumped a bit in his seat at the noise, which he had never been so sensitive to until now. his eyes shifted to make sure no one have noticed. the lady from the main office doing the announcements had far too much enthusiasm for a wednesday morning at 8:00am. the announcements rambled on, including the old ‘be kind and helpful to the new students, that's what derry is known for, our upperclassmen are all quite friendly’ speech. bill retained the urge to scoff, as that was all bull. no one listened to it anyways, his freshman year had been less than welcoming. but the lady rambled on with it as always, as if he and his friends weren’t the butt of constant jokes from the football team, or punching bags for the bowers and his gang. 

outside in the schoolyard the smells were intense, but with the amount of people their smells almost blended together, making things a bit easier and less personal. bill didn't want to scent out his friends before, it felt too violating and uncomfortable, he just made sure that they were betas and then tried to move on. but now in just such a small room, it was torment. 

the smells in the room were so underwhelming yet so vivid. take eddie corcoran, who since elementary school had never been significant to bill in any way besides a few class projects, who bill could smell from just looking at him. his clothes stunk of whatever stores latest and cheapest ‘long lasting scent’ detergent, mixed with his boys deodorant and what he assumed would be the family cat. or denny ripsom, the kid who's twin sister bill had a crush on for a week in sixth grade. he smelled as if he was drenched in the newest drug store cologne and gross mint mouthwash. bill hated mint.

bill realized now that he had turned around and was nearly staring at the kids in homeroom like a weirdo; he turned around quickly, trying to focus the current use of his senses out of his nose and back to his ears. once turned around, bill was settled enough to hear the end of the announcement. “lastly, all sophomores are to report to the gymnasium at ten.” this was quickly followed by a have a good day and a "go deers!” bill had often laughed at the name. ‘deers?’ so intimidating. _watch out, the derry deers are coming!!_ the thought normally would have made him smile, but there was too much stress for that now.

as the rest of the kids resumed talking quietly ben, the only looser who was in bills homeroom, swiveled his head around. “hi bill, good to see you! do you know what’s the assembly for?” ben whisper shouted, carrying the same youthful interest that he’d had in junior high. there was no way anything had happened to ben, there was no way anything had happened to _any_ of his friends. it was clear that ben was the same since the spring, just as rich, eds, and stan were too. they still had the innocence from before, the one that bill now lost. he knew he was really getting himself into a hole now with that way of thinking so he tried to pull himself out. bill shrugged, trying to brush it off, “probably j-just some m-mandatory protocol s-shit.” when he said that, bill heard some of the stoners in junior year in the back scoffing at them. ben didn’t seem to notice, turning around, so bill just shuck it off. no one likes sophomores anyways.

after homeroom was math, and after math was the assembly. even on the first day, his algebra 2 teacher did not hesitate to do a whole lecture and assign homework. while waiting for the bell to end his boredom, bill was still concerned about the sophomore meeting. no other grades were meeting, and those kids in his homeroom were laughing at him. bill knew that he was overthinking, extremely sleep deprived, and the dosage of suppressants he was on was enough to make anyone paranoid. 

when the shrilling bell finally rang, bill noticed he was not the only one racing to escape the boredom in that classroom. he filed into the hallway, crowded as always with people excitedly talking by their lockers, and as by chance as he turned the corner bill bumped into bev. “w-woh sorry,” he said with a shy smile. when bill realized who he had bumped into that grimace turned quickly into a smile. “jeez bill I didn’t know you were trying out as varsity linebacker,” joked bev. she laughed a bit through her wide smile, and bill smiled back. earlier the summer, bill had tried to kiss bev. well—correction—he did kiss bev, but found out shortly after that she didn't like him that way, and right now she didn't really like any boys in that way at all. at the time bill thought of it as just a situational thing, but over the summer she possibly wondered if maybe she liked girls instead. but bev had trusted him enough with such private information either way, and bill didn't want to ask, he just promised her the secret was safe.

“you and me b-both,” bill replied. they had stopped along the lockers, joining all the other pairs of couples who lined them. _‘couple,’_ the word bounced in bills head, but it didn’t fit right. _we’re not a couple. bev doesn’t like me and i can never date or be with anyone but an alph_ — “we missed you the end of summer you know, richie's jokes are twice as bad when you’re not there.” she laughed again, and bill shook his head in a disappointed shake at richie but also showing agreement. he was nervous. beverly was always the most intuitive of the rest of his friends. if she noticed, she would definitely ask him. does that mean he could tell her? this summer, bev had trusted him with her secret. now, he could trust her with his, right? but not here. no—definitely not here.

bills eyes shifted, and he leaned in a little bit “can i-i tell you s-something later?” bill whispered, but before she could respond the loud speaker crackled “sophomores this is your reminder to be in the gym in two minutes! attendance will be taken.” and with that the loud speaker crackled off. bev rolled her eyes, and kids quickly shut their lockers. “c’mon let’s go.” they followed the movement of the students to the gym and it was too loud for them to talk, they filed in and had to sit alphabetically. “see ya on the flip side” bev smiled, and bill quickly held up his hands into a finger gun, coked it, put it to his head and pulled the trigger. bev laughed, and he walked to his seat.

once he was no longer distracted with bev, bill had sensory overload. every boy in the room he could smell. thankfully, there were no alphas, but still. bill focused on the freckle on his hand, knowing that directing his attention to one object could help. thankfully, bills spot on the bleachers put him between kayla dean and stephanie d’marco. being between the two girls helped block out the scents significantly, even though he’d never talked to either of them. 

the projector screen was on, and bill recognized that there was soon to be a slide show. he looked at his watch, it was 10:02. the last of people were filing in, and everyone was talking in the bleachers. finally the microphone turned on and the assistant principle tapped it twice. he was a tall, awkward lanky man who spoke nasally and slow. “hello everybody, welcome to sophomore year!" he started clapping, and the response from the audience was comedically underwhelming. everyone was far too tired for this shit. "i can tell you're all excited, but before we begin the rest of the year there a few mandatory protocol information sessions we must show you." there was a bit of a groan in the audience, which bill internally joined. _rules, rules, rules, everything was about the fucking rules._

"every sophomore is required to see this at the beginning of the year, so if anyone is not here today they will be found and taught the same presentation." they'd never been so serious about a school meeting before, but bill didn't want to over think it. the vice principal soon gave up on reciting the speech off the top of his head, and picked up the clipboard he had been holding at his side. "this is a legal and required seminar under the US Department of Education, approved by the federal branch of ASAO. enjoy." the man stepped away, and the lights went off. the screen lit up with the clicking sound of the projector. but bill could not enjoy, because everything in his body hat stopped. 

his heartbeat had stopped. he wasn't breathing. this couldn't be happening. _no god no no this can't be happening._ bill's whole body was shaking, but it only took one judgmental glance from kayla to force bills body to pull it together. he had to control the anxiety, control his omega, he couldn't be obvious; but he was about to blackout.

it was an alternate version of the video that had been shown to bill at camp, not telling the audience that they were omegas but rather explaining to them what omegas are and how they fit into the breed hierarchy. it also went in depth upon alphas, and their positions. the video gave warnings for what it is like to be around an alpha or omega. 

_at any moment an omega may fall to the ground, begging for satisfaction. you must make it very clear to get as far away from them as possible. staying around them can be dangerous, as you may be coerced by them or pushed by your own biology to take use of them. in the second case, it is not your fault, but to prevent such disturbing relations you must leave immediately. it must be very clear that in such state they are made for alpha's only, or to be locked away._

the statement was so bigoted, but no one else knew that, no one else knew how wrong this information was. it dehumanized him, now everyone would only think of omegas as cock hungry weaklings; and were they seriously told that if they assault an omega it's 'not their fault?' oh god bill was gonna be sick, if there was any chance his friends might accept him before, it was gone now. the whole thing blurred in his head. 

_alphas are the superior breed of species, and you must show respect to them always. although sexual intercourse between a beta and an alpha is possible, if they are in an alpha state it is not safe for the beta. if they are in an alpha state they must have an omega to take their needs out on. if there is no omega present, an alpha must be isolated. an omega is always prepared and waiting for their alpha._

nearby some boy whispered 'slut,' to his friends, who started quietly laughing. _slut,_ bill repeated the word to himself, _that's all i am, that's all they'll ever think of me as._ as the video went on, bill knew he could never tell anyone about this. it continued giving a brief overview of knotting, breeding, and litters. there were multiple ew's and hisses from the crowed, grossed out by what's on the screen. when the video ended, everyone was silent, and the lights clicked back on. 

bill looked at the clock, 10:25. it was only twenty minutes, but to bill it felt like hours. their vice principals voice now wavered, "t-that uh-" he coughed trying to clear his throat and obvious discomfort, "that concludes the ASABO information seminar. you have all passed. if you have-uh- have any questions there are books available. you are now all dismissed to lunch, thank you." the mic shut off with a squeak, and that man looked as relieved to get off stage as much as everyone was relieved to get the hell out of there. there was so much chatter and discourse after the video, bill had to try to blur it all out, but some parts were unavoidable.

_disgusting. sick. perverted. gay. weird. gross._

bill felt sick to his stomach, he needed to run and hide, to get the fuck out of there and away from everyone—but he knew how suspicious it would be to skip lunch, especially after the assembly. bill swallowed down the sickness, and made his way to the lunch room, moving to the table he saw bev, mike, richie and ben were sitting at. bill sat down on one of the singe seats surrounding the circular table. it seemed that both of them wanted to try to start up a conversation with him, but bill knew we wouldn't be able to hold it together. he was relieved to be interrupted.

“jesus christ what was all that?” eddie huffed out as he sat down with the rest of the losers at the table, pulling out his bagged lunch. stan had walked with him, putting down his lunch tray and sitting between eddie and richie. bill felt nearly ill. eddie visibly got the chills, grossed out as if there was some disease he could catch. _disease,_ bill thought over, _i'm the disease._

"i hope there's none of them here, i really don't want to go to school with some type of dog breed," stan said anxiously, looking around the cafeteria as if he was trying to scout out if there were any non-betas around them. "calm down guys, it's just genetics" bev said lightly, "you two are acting like girls." bills chest felt lifted, almost hopeful at beverly's comments. 

"you won't think that when you have to look up to some alpha douchebag," richie replied back, and stan chimed in; "or when some omega starts collapsing on the floor begging for sex." stan whispered the word sex as if they were in middle school again. "i bet they carry diseases," eddie said, scrunching his nose.

bill felt himself growing pale and hoped no one had noticed. "don't worry guys, if there were any of them here they'd have to tell us, right?" ben tried to reassure, but at the same time still unsure himself. "not necessarily," mike replied, "i think a lot of them try to hide it." before bill knew he had opened up his mouth and spoke, 

"can alph-pha's hide it t-too?" 

the words came out struggled and forced, but by now bills friends knew not to comment on his the impediment, probably thinking nothing of it. "i bet so," mike said, "i mean probably." richie perked up, seeing the perfect opportunity for some gross joke. "maybe i’m an alpha,” he said, doing his best muscle flex, turning to eddie, “that way you could hang off my big fat alpha knot-“ richie started to laugh before getting slapped in the shoulder by eddie “shut up richie! that’s gross!" but richie was still giggling, along with a few laughs from bev across the table. "you're such a pervert richie," she joked, trying to sound serious but ultimately cracking a light smile. "all for you marsh," richie snapped back with a romantic facade, and eddie just shook his head disappointedly. 

suddenly bill heard the click of a push door, so quiet that no one else seemed to notice, but it was so apparent to him that his head whipped around so quickly it almost hurt. everyone in the cafeteria kept talking, but bills swivel was enough for some of the losers to shift their gaze "oh shit," stan mumbled, "look who's here." the room filled with a new scent, and bill froze. 

through the doors walked the infamous henry bowers, followed by belch huggins, victor criss, and looming in the back, patrick hocksetter. 

"is it possible that they got scarier?" eddie said quietly. the losers watched as kids spread out of their way when the gang walked forward. vic and belch seemed to be talking about something funny in the middle of the group, and in the back patrick chose to shove some kid against the trashcan for good measure, using one long arm to effortlessly push him as they walked, a sickening grin on his face. even though the others may have been more scared of patrick's showcased physical aggression, it was the boy in front who struck bill the most. 

bill didn't know if he had just gotten scarier to bill after long time no see, but if not scary henry at least looked so much bigger, and bowers was already big before. he was tall, and his muscles seemed toned through his cut off tank-top. henry had always been buff, but it had never caught bills eye before, not as much as now. it wasn't long until bill realized that he was actually staring. henry was lightly tanned, and the mullet still there, but it was captivating to bill. his arms were stiff and flexed as he walked, everything about henry's expression dead and cold. it made bill shiver, but in a very small way it almost made him feel warm.

and then bill caught a whiff of the air, and his stomach dropped. whatever new scent in the air had entered a bit before was new, and extremely powerful. bills eyes lingered back to his hands, and he couldn't match it to anyone in particular, but it was coming right towards him. bill felt sick to his stomach, his body felt like it was tingling. he needed to get out of the lunchroom. _maybe it was the suppressants, maybe they're just wearing off._ "i-i have to pee," bill rushed out as casual as possible, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as he sped walked to the boys bathroom down the hall.

as soon as he saw the door bill bolted in. he was shaking. he splashed water in his face, but the feeling didn't go away. his face was sweating. he gulped, _was it a heat?_ the thought made bills heart drop, but he shook his head, it would be too soon. but just as that panic settled in his stomach, the scent was getting closer.

bill moved over to the last sink on the wall before the urinal divider. bill dropped his backpack, frantically unzipping and pulling out the bottle of suppressants. his hands were unsteady. the scent was becoming stronger, and he was trying to get the cap off in the panic—but it was too late. as soon as he heard the squeak of the door bill shoved the bottle back in his bag, holding it to himself tightly. the door opened, and bill looked up quickly. 

**henry bowers.**

so that was it. bill must be sick, horny, and bowers smelled bad. that was all, right? _that had to be all, that had be all. please god please let it be all._

henry looked dead forward, and bill couldn't help but meet the others eyes. he knew he should look away, look at the ground like anything that he would do regularly, but he couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else, it seemed unavoidable. henry's presence was so strong, bill felt frozen. maybe it was just anxiety, right? henry now eyed him up and down with a light smirk. "move it denbrough, i gotta take a leak." he said smugly, walking towards the urinals behind bill. as he walked past henry chose to bump bill aggressively with his shoulder for extra measure, but once henry's body collided with bill and the other was shoved to the wall, he stopped.

deeply and immediately a chill ran through henry's body, the hairs on henry's arms stood up, and his back straightened. on the other hand bill felt a rush of warmth. there was a drop in his abdomen, and his face was heating up. he needed to get out of there, now. bill tried to slide away while henry was stopped, but henry's reflexes were immediate. his arm snapped around to grab bills wrist before he could even get a second step in. bill wanted to wince at the hold, but the first he felt a shock. henry had grabbed right around bills scent glands, and bill felt sparks. if there was any electrical shock for the other, henry didn't show it, he didn't budge. instead he pulled bill back beside him and lifted up his wrist to see it closer. 

all henry had to do was softly caress his thumb over the spot on bills wrist and the boys knees began to shake. henry could feel the fear rolling off of bill in waves. with just henry's close proximity to bill and the grip his eyes began to glaze over. despite his stern structure, henry had felt a rush too. it was one of the most intense feelings since his presentation, but the spark only lasted for two seconds. instead now henry's mind was running wild. surely he was just over thinking it, right? _bill couldn't be..._

henry now noticed the backpack bill had been clutching, grabbing it and immediately reaching for the green pill bottle that showed on top. with the panic rising in his chest bill could finally bring himself to speak, protesting quickly "s-stop!" trying to grab the pack with his free hand, but the grip henry had on his wrist only tightened, giving a small yank yet hard enough to shut bill up. he looked on the label, and just as he expected _the pills, the scent, the sparks._ henry was putting all the pieces together, but he still was in disbelief. he sneered.

"no fucking way."

bills eyes had widened, and henry dropped the bottle and bag to the floor. henry bowers had presented as an alpha nearly eight months ago. he had attended the one week training, which honestly was a good time. besides the confusion, henry was told repeatedly that he was a superior breed of man. he was meant to put people in their place, and for others to serve him. he had a control over betas that at times they wouldn't even realize. he knew he was the only alpha at school, and the only sad reality was due to the rarity he would probably never find an omega, let alone in derry. 

"you're a fucking she dog," henry snarled, his voice had subconsciously grown lower with the realization, causing bill to shiver. bill had heard that word plenty of times at the camp, used to shame male omegas for their sex. bill was 'made' to be fucked and used by other men, and there was nothing he could do about it. henry let go of bills wrist harshly, shoving him back a bit and taking a step closer to him, backing bill into the wall. the scent of the room was so- _henry._ even through his own glaze bill saw henry's eyes darken.

"n-no y-you've got it all w-wrong," bill replied, but his voice was was weak and shaky, even he wouldn't believe himself. it was all to late, the gears had turned in henry's head. _he knew. he had to know._

"bullshit. your pussy pills aren't enough, you fucking reek."

of course henry would never say it, but bill did not reek at all. in fact, bill smelled quite lovely, and henry hated himself for thinking so. he had smelled it lightly when he entered the cafeteria, but too masked by others to locate to one person. right now everything about bill drew henry close to him. henry wanted to take bill close to him, to bring him some place dark where no one would ever find him. the worst part was his pathetic attraction to the younger boy. henry had thought of bills scared eyes and soft lips on multiple occasions while his hand was on his dick. even just thinking about this was enough to change the scent in the air, one of pure possession and lust, and it made bill melt.

"it-it's a m-mistake-" bill tried to plead to henry, looking up with eyes glossy. his dilated pupils met henry's and immediately bill was unable to finish his sentence. "silent" henry barked, taking a step forward, and bill shut his mouth quickly. he wished he hadn't. he wished he could just yell back, fight back, but everything in his body told him not to. even without the order, henry's eyes were commanding enough. he would listen to henry, no, he needed to listen to henry. _henry would take care of me. henry would—_ bill had to pull himself out of it. he knew he didn't want to listen. henry couldn't, henry _wouldn't_ be his alpha. he didn't want it. _it could be anyone,_ bill said to himself, _but not henry._

__

"holy fuck," henry smirked now while releasing an exhale of air, clearly pleased with bills quick compliance, “you really are an omega.” his eagerness to obey at henry’s demands of silence were telling enough in of itself, and both of them knew it. bills omega was coming out, it was escaping from where bill trapped it behind his own conscious, and he knew it would soon take over his brain, to be the good little omega he was trained to be; but he couldn’t give in, he had to stop. 

"i'm n-no-" bill tried to plead again, but henry wasn’t having any of it. he cut him off by grabbing his chin. "didn’t i tell you to shut up?" and with the dominance in henry’s tone, bill once again shut his mouth. at this point nearly all the fight had drained, he was practically drowning in henry's scent. embarrassedly bill began to rub his legs together to try to calm the warmth in his stomach. _god_ how did bill want henry to touch him. _he's so strong. alpha is so strong. say sorry to alph—_

__

__

_no! no no no no no. he's not my alpha. i don't want him to be my alpha. i don't want an alpha._

__

__

henry shook his head, "this is just too good."

"p-please i'll just g-go now," bill gave his final plea, reaching for the bag on the floor, but henry advanced closer to bill to where their foreheads were nearly touching. henry was a good half a foot taller than bill, and he angled his face down to bill cowering against the wall, forcing him to look up.

"you’re not going nowhere denbrough, not until i figure out what i'm gonna do with you."

henry's tone made bills breath hitch. he wanted to run, to kick henry in the balls, but he also wanted to be good, to stay still and listen, but he knew he had to run. he couldn’t run if he tried. once again his body betrayed him. his feet were grounded, and his head was fogging up. _henry smelled so good._ at that point, bill had to fight every urge to get down on his knees, cower at henry’s feet, and do whatever henry wanted. 

__

__

henry leaned his face to bills neck now, running his nose across bills scent glands as he breathed him in. bill whimpered, and henry leaned his face out again, looking back at bill. the pheromones in the air were heavy; commanding and dominating.

"you’re gonna be my omega."

henry growled and bill shivered. _his omega,_ bills mind repeated the words, _his._ bills whole self warmed at the though of being someones omega, belonging to them. henry wanted him, and bill hadn't felt wanted in a long time. _no NO i can't. not with bowers, he verbally and physically humiliated me and my friends all throughout school._ bill was ashamed for how difficult it was for him to finally shake his head in response. "n-no," he said softly and defensively.

"no?" henry repeated back to him, taunting. he had a devilish smile and leaned back in to bills neck, cruelly kissing his scent glands, a sensation so intense that bill let out a breathy whine, sounding more in pain than pleasure, trying to hold back. _it wasn't bills fault,_ it was just physical. it made him tingle. henry lifted off bills neck and growled in his ear "don't lie to me billy," moving his hand onto bills hip, "i know how bad you want me." henry's voice was so low and his breath was so hot, bill had to hold his own breath to keep from inhaling henry's scent, and he was able to long enough to quickly shake his head. "i d-don't!" his voice fought back, strong but whimpering. he didn't want this, he didn't want henry's hands on him. 

henry scoffed, moving his hand from bills waist to pull bills hair. "c'mon denbrough, an omega needs his alpha."

 _an omega needs his alpha._ the words ran through bills body and down his spine, freezing cold. he remembered how many times they'd commanded him that at camp. bill was only an omega, he needed an alpha. henry could take care of him, and he could be good. he'd do whatever henry'd say—

"y-you're not my a-alpha," bill said back with grit now, finding the force to squirm his body. henry moved his face back, shaking his head just slightly. "you're helpless denbrough" henry spat, shoving bill against the wall. bills eyes were watering, he didn't want this, he didn't want any of it. he hated how weak he looked, but once henry saw it, he rode off it he stepped back a bit, giving them more space. "don't worry billy, i'm not gonna do anything you don't want to." bill met henry's eyes, searching for what would come next. "i'm not a monster," henry pouted, and bills nausea returned, "soon enough you'll give yourself to me." bill was angry now, henry was taunting him, humiliating him. when bill spoke again his voice was cold. "n-never." 

henry smirked, "i'll just have to wait." henry reached up a hand to lightly stroke bills jawline with his calloused thumb, "until then-" henry whispered, and quickly leaned back in to bills neck, rubbing his nose along it. bill squirmed, but henry commanded: "stay still." and against his better judgement, bill stopped moving, keeping his neck straight. henry now placed harsh and sloppy kisses over bill's scent glands, causing bill to shiver. after a few seconds, henry pulled back, wiping his lips. bill was still frozen, mouth slightly open, teary eyes wide, breathing heavily. all henry could think was

_god he looked fucking perfect._

"now don't you dare wash that off." henry growled now, the more bully-esque spit coming back to his tone. with that he let go of bill with a final shove, causing the boy to loose his balance and slide down against it, landing on his butt and immediately folding his knees in. 

bill was hoping henry would leave him alone, let him cry and get his shit together to go back to lunch. really the altercation was only five minutes, but to bill it felt like an hour. he felt disgusted, completely and utterly violated. and at the same time, he was ashamed. how had he let that happen? _what an alpha does around an omega is always the omegas fault_ , the rule repeated in his head, _you were asking for it_

__

__

_yeah,_ bill wanted to scoff, _asking for it by just fucking existing._

henry's harsh tone brought him back to reality. "run along now denbrough, i still gotta fucking piss," bills eyes shot up to look at henry, on the verge of full dissociation, "unless you wanna watch." henry spat, and with that bill was snapped back into the present. without question bill gathered his bag and bolted out of there, finally stopping in the middle of the hallway. he couldn't run, he couldn't do anything. he had to be normal, or else all would be suspicious. he went to the fountain and splashed water on his face, grabbing a drink, and pulling himself up. he took a deep breath, walked down the hall, and opened the doors back to the cafeteria. _here goes nothing._

—

the rest of the day was normal enough. as much as bill wanted to run home and hide, he knew that would only make it worse, he had to distract himself. he finished out his classes, and was surprisingly glad to join stan, rich and eddie on a bike ride through the woods and into the quarry. they'd been doing it for the past two years, swimming in the quarry after the first day of school. he tried to stay involved, to keep his mind on the present, to be at ease. sure he told a few jokes, and laughed at others, but there was a part of him that wasn't there; it was still in that camp, and in that bathroom with henry.

that night, bill stood anxiously before he stepped into the shower. he looked at his neck in the mirror. henry had scent marked all over his neck, kissing him cruelly, and the scent was clear. bill smelled like henry, he had let it happen. how could he not think about henry when henry was all over him?

there was no bruising, at least on the surface. internally, bill felt dirty, dirty and disgusting. 

and the most disgusting part of it all?

bill didn't wash it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the support on this fic so far!! honestly i did not expect anyone to read it so i appreciate it so much. sorry i took so long to upload i can be a perfectionist but i'm highkey tired of that so if the grammar is bad sorry, and i make chapters really long. i'm gonna upload more frequently, hopefully in the next few day. happy holidays <3


	3. fate up against your will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _fate  
>  up against your will;  
> through the thick and thin;  
> he will wait until  
> you give yourself to him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive warnings apply

for bill, the second day of school started the same as first: wakeup, put on clothes, take suppressant, grab breakfast, and hop on his bike. he thought it would be best to go about the morning as if nothing had changed, that all was just the same. if blending in as an omega the day before was hard enough, having to do it all again today _and_ hide from an alpha at the same time seemed nearly impossible.

as he biked to school, bill pretended as if he wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder in fear of getting jumped by bowers; and when he got close enough to see kids waiting in the schoolyard, bill pretended as if his heart didn't fill with dread in fear that henry may have told everyone his secret. nothing was wrong, everything was fine. it didn't matter that henry bowers assaulted him in the bathroom yesterday, and it definitely didn't matter that a part of bill liked it. 

he hopped off as soon as he pulled in and went to park his bike at the rack, just in time to see stan pull up behind him. "hey!" stan said with a smile, and bill smiled back, waiting at the rack for him. stan put his bike in next to bills. "i feel like it's been so long since i've seen you—i mean like, one on one." stan said, and bill nodded. bill had always like how stan payed attention to things, how much he cared. "how is everything?" stan said, walking next to bill to find a spot in the yard.

_well, you know those omega's that absolutely disgusted you yesterday? i'm one of them. and i didn't go to physics camp, my parents sent me off to some off-grid government-regulated shithole where they starved and beat the shit out of me until i knew my place. the one year anniversary of georgie's death is coming up soon, and my parents won't even look at me. now henry bowers, the bully in the grade above who's terrorized us for years, is an alpha, and he's waiting until i get helpless enough to give myself over to him to mate me. and god stan how i know i shouldn't, but a sad part of me wants to._

"things are o-okay, there's just some s-stuff with my parents, but i'm good." bill gave a weak but hopefully convincing smile, and stan had apologetic eyes. "how are you doing?" bill asked. they found a spot to stand near some sophomore girls. "i'm good, y'know, same old same old. i guess i'm not exactly jew-of-the-year right now," stan joked lightly, "i thought after the bar mitzfa my dad would calm down a bit, but i guess being the 'rabbi's son' never ends." bill gave a soft nod, "that s-sucks, sorry." bill said. "it's okay, thanks." stan answered, beginning to fear he may have told too much about himself. bill knew stan was an over-thinker that way. "hey," he nudged stan lightly with his hip, "you'll always be j-jew-of-the-year to me." stan cracked a smile, and bill smiled back. "shutup," he joked, lightly nudging bill back.

at that point they saw eddie walking towards them in a fast pace looking aggravated, and richie jogging behind him, adjusting his glasses. "bill!" eddie said, almost in a childish pout. richie ran up behind him, and they joined to make a small circle. "will you tell richie to stop calling me"—eddie looked around and lowered his voce— _"to stop calling me an omega."_ bill was stunned for a millisecond, but had to pull himself back up. he couldn't be suspicious. he couldn't act weird. thankfully richie cut him off, "what? maybe you are one. i mean, you're always bitching and moaning about something, and you look girly enough." richie said matter of factly, but the hurt on eddie's face was evident.

"richie d-don't call him that. you're being an asshole." bill said sternly, assuming back his leadership in the group. spoken or not, bill had always been the leader of their club. he wasn't as loud as richie, or as self-assured as bev, but he was brave and loyal, and they always looked to him for final decision. things had always been that way. bill was a leader—so it just didn't make sense for him to be an omega. richie seemed a bit taken back by the remark, and stanley added to bill's sentiment: "yeah rich, you sound like henry." now it was bills turn to be taken back.

_'you sound like henry.'_

it didn't matter that henry was an alpha, he was cruel, and evil. he broke eddies arm, nearly drowned eddie in toilet water, killed mikes dog, stole stan's clothes after gym, stuck his hand up bev's skirt, and tried to carve his name into ben's stomach. he'd beaten up and picked on bill and his friends for years—and yet when bill should've been the strongest, he froze. he let bowers do those things to him yesterday. he let bowers kiss him, on his lips and all over his neck. he let bowers mark his scent on him, and he didn't wash it off. _stupid omega._

"okay okay i'm sorry eds, i was just joking." richie said sincerely, and eddie humphed. "whatever." for extra measure, richie put his arm around eddie's neck and ruffled his hair, and eddie pushed him off, back to his usual sassy manner. "you know i hate when you do that." richie smiled, "my apologies your honor." eddie sighed, and stan just shook his head with the smallest smile. thankfully at that moment the bell rang, allowing kids to file through the doors and go inside, so the four of them followed. "s-see you guys at lunch," bill said, turning into his homeroom.

ben waved, and bill nodded, sitting down at the desk behind him. he put his bag down and slumped down in the chair to rest his chin on his hands against the desk. _tell him to stop calling me an omega._ eddie had whispered the word like it was some forbidden curse, and richie had clearly used it as a distasteful insult. they would never understand. if bill had even considered telling them the truth about himself, that thought was long gone. they would drop him faster than a knife fight in a phone booth, and never speak to him again. he'd be all alone. no one would want him. _except for henry._

maybe henry would treat him well, bill liked to think, maybe he'd be caring and gentle. _yeah right, i don't think gentle's a work that exists in bowers' vocabulary._ he couldn't be henry's—no—he wouldn't be. it was crazy that a part of him was even thinking about it. he hated henry, no matter what biology was there. bill didn't want an alpha, not now, not ever. he didn't want to 'belong' to anyone. he was his own person. he didn't want to be knotted, he wanted to be normal. he wanted to go off to college, to travel the world, not to be someone's bitch. _jesus._ it's only 8am. he can't be thinking about this right now.

_just get out of your head. just get through the day._

—

bill was bored out of his mind for his first four classes, and lunch couldn't have come soon enough. he didn't see bev by the lockers, so he headed to the cafeteria alone, getting in the lunch line, grabbing his food, and going to sit down at their table next to bev. "hey!" bev said, and bill mumbed a "hi" back. "geez, who pissed in your cornflakes" bev joked, and bill had to snap out of whatever groggy mood he was in. "s-sorry, class nearly p-puts me to sleep," he gave a light smile, and bev nodded. "same here, if greta tries to touch me one more time i swear i'm gonna cut her ponytail right off." bill laughed.

"guys!" ben came to the table, looking as if he'd rushed to get there, "look what i got." the losers stared intrigued, and ben unzipped his backpack, pulling out a hard covered book and placing it on the table. the cover read: _'a betas understand to alphas and omegas.'_ "dude put that away" eddie whisper yelled, looking around to see if anyone around them had seen. ben obliged, putting it back in his bag, but was confused. "why?" he asked in a whisper. stan shook his head, "it's weird."

bill felt his heart drop. "don't you guys care that there's a whole 'nother species living among us?" ben said, sounding intrigued as if the whole thing was some sort of fun science project. "you're making it sound like they have super powers of something" mike joked, taking another bite of his sandwich. "almost," ben jumped back in, "alpha's can influence other people's decisions, i read that they have some kind of tone." ben spoke matter of factly, but richie just scoffed. "what, like mind control shit?" his tone was doubtful, then he switched to a straight face and low voice, turning. "eddie, i use my big fat alpha cock energy to summon you to give me that cookie." beverly laughed at richie's bad impersonation, and eddie scrunched his nose in a grossed out manner before pushing richie away. "you're gross." stan said from across the table, and richie turned to him.

"you jealous stan?" richie joked, fixing his glasses. "don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around." stans face was unimpressed. "trust me richie, if i ever were an omega you'd be the last alpha i'd go to." richie held his hand to his heart dramatically. "ouch, that hurt." he joked, and bev shook her head. "no offense rich, but i don't really think you're alpha material." she joked back, and this time richie looked genuinely offended, and that alone made stan and eddie snicker.

mike smiled at the joke too, before doing a quick scan of the room and turning back around. "do you think there are any of them in school?" mike asked, and eddie looked around. "how do we tell?" he said, "i don't want to go to be in class with any of them." it was clear that eddie's inner hypochondriac had decided that alpha's and omegas were some kind of disease he might catch if he didn't stay clear. "i heard that in the 70's there was an omega at westinghouse, but it got kicked out." _it._ bill thought, _like we're not even human._ he couldn't be mad at his friends, they just didn't understand. they didn't like omega's, they were afraid of them. bill was afraid of himself too. 

"omega's aren't really safe to be in schools anyways," ben said plainly, "they can't survive on their own without alpha's." _now that is not true._ but what if it is? _"an omega needs his alpha."_ henry's words echoed in bills mind. henry could go to school freely, he would never get in trouble. whether the school already knew or if they found out he was an alpha, he would be granted full education just as all alpha's are, and even sometimes greater accommodations for their needs. the needs of an omega however seemed to be no concern of any school, as they were the lowest and least powerful of each of the breeds.

"okay but seriously if not me then who else at this shit-hole is 'alpha material?'" richie complained, and stan rolled his eyes while bev smiled and shook her head. the losers looked around casually, starting to wonder themselves. "there" eddie said, finally settling over towards the varsity football team's table, "bradley lewis." brad was a senior and captain of the football team, he was popular, strong, and the usual homecoming king. "eh," said bev, "he's hot, but i don't think he's one of them. sophie's friends with hannah who's best friends with sylvie, brads ex, and she never noticed." richie scoffed, "well guys, you heard it here first." 

"shut up," beverly laughed, and ben jumped in, mentally reciting from his book that "alphas are usually big, strong, and aggressive. they command attention, whether charismatically or fearfully." he shrugged, and eddie grabbed richie's small bicep within his hands, "wow, look how big and strong" he laughed, pulling his hands off, and whatever snarky remark richie was about to cut off by a loud crashing sound.

the kid must’ve been a freshman, a brown haired boy who from what they could see through the doors small window had crashed against it from outside, causing the loud noise. he quickly was able to recover and actually open the door, trying to pull his bag over his shoulder, looking disheveled, hand under his nose to catch the blood coming from it. people looked and murmured, but once the kid noticed he quickly walked out of the cafeteria, likely to go wash up. if there was any confusion as to what may have happened, it was cleared when seconds later a second set of boys walked through the door, this time much bigger.

bowers walked in with a stone-cold expression, followed by vic and belch. the cafeteria had gone nearly silent. noticing so, bowers stopped, turning his gaze from straight forward to all the kids at their lunch tables, a glare seeming to say ‘what the fuck are you looking at.’ quickly everyone turned back to their groups and chattering, nearly all of afraid of getting on the older boys bad side, none of them wanting to end up like the kid they’d just seen. the losers turned back to their table the same, all looking skeeved out.

“jesus christ,” eddie said. stan shook his head “it’s only the second day of school.” he added, everyone knowing he must have been implying that it had only been a day before bowers beat someone up. “poor kid,” bev said. _big, strong, aggressive, command attention through fear,_ nearly every box was checked. whether they didn’t think about it or chose not to acknowledge the similarities for their own safety at that moment, bill was glad. he’d been waiting for that conversation to end. 

bill seemed to finally have found a moment of peace, and went back to eating his sandwich. it wasn’t until he had nearly finished the first half when the moment was interrupted. “bill, why is bowers staring at you like you’re a piece of meat?” bev said casually, and bill nearly choked on his food. he looked up, and bev was right. having resumed his spot with his gang in the back table, bowers was staring directly at bill. his gaze was dark, intimidating, and their eyes met. bill felt the hair on his arms stick up, and struggled before he finally was able to cough and look away. “i-i don’t know,” bill said casually, trying to play it off, “maybe my existence is pissing him off.” the joke was pessimistic and light, and there were a few small laughs from the table.

he couldn’t look back up, not now when everyone was looking. he’d been quiet all lunch and knew it would only be so long before someone noticed. “bill are you okay?” stan asked, “you look really pale.” _pull it together bill._ “oh, yeah, uh, my tuna tastes kinda rotten,” he said lightly, gesturing to his sandwich. _yeah i’m okay! it’s just that the psychopathic bully who assaulted me in the bathroom yesterday wants to be my alpha, and even though i should hate him all a part of me wants to do is go over there and have sex with him._ “you can have some of mine,” mike offered, but bill shook his head. “no it’s okay t-thanks,” bill replied nicely. 

it was until a minute or so after the losers went back to talking amongst themselves when bill finally looked back up, but henry was still staring at him. it’s like henry could see right through him, see everything inside his body and mind. he smirked slightly at bills small panic, and made a small sniffing motion, almost a taunt at bill carrying his scent. bill thought about flipping henry off, but he was also thought about henry's strong arms pushing him against the wall, kissing him harshly and doing as he pleases. _stupid omega._

—

by last period, bill had had enough. it was his mandatory sex ed class, and their teacher had begun a basic introductory lesson about common misconceptions. "some people believe that oral sex is allowed during abstinence, but i can assure you that that is not the case." a few rows back one of the jocks whispered "sorry denbrough," and his friends burst out in laughter. clearly the whisper was louder than he thought, "mr. jacobs! that will be a detention." the kid scoffed loudly, "what? it's not my fault that bill sucks dick." there was laughter again, and this time bill whipped his head around, angry. "fuck you." he spat, which thankfully the teacher either didn't catch, or pretended not to. "mr. jacobs, that is enough. do you want to go to the principle?" quickly the kid shut up, and so did his friends. "that's what i thought," she said, turning back to the board. "continuing on," she said, but by that point bill was gone.

he stormed down the hallway, a mix between fuming and just exhausted. not wanting to get seen walking out of school early, he made a b-line towards the bathroom, dropping his bag and sitting on the wide window-sill above the radiator. he rubbed his face between his hands.his friends didn't mean to hurt his feelings, they didn't know. they didn't mean to hurt bill directly, but it had hurt his mood enough. now the self-obsessed varsity assholes were back to picking on any kid they could. he made a mental note to switch courses tomorrow.

bill didn't even remember when the rumor had started that he'd sucked off some of the varsity baseball team in the locker room. he didn't, of course, as he had stated many times, but nobody seemed to care. you get caught changing in the locker room once, and suddenly everyone's got a story to tell. he was only fourteen when the rumor started, a freshman, and he had nearly forgotten about it over the summer. _whatever,_ bill thought to himself, _fuck them._

he pulled another suppressant out of his bag, taking it without water. he was overwhelmed and the scents around him seemed to be getting stronger, and he knew it was probably just anxiety. he hoped the pill would help. he would just wait the class out until the day was over, there was probably only fifteen more minutes left. he pulled out his journal and began to write.

around five or so minutes had passed before he heard the door squeak open, and in walked matt jacobs and eric d'marco, stephanie's older brother. they were juniors, but had gotten held back from a lot of classes, which explained them being in his sex-ed class. _well isn't it just my lucky day_ bill thought.

"you got me a fucking detention denbrough," matt said angrily, walking towards him, cracking his knuckles, "now why would you do that." bills face filled with panic, but he had to stay calm. "y-you're the one that said it, i-it's not my fault." he said, but matt sneered, clearly upset with bills attitude. 

"well it's true, isn't it? you're a little locker room slut." bill shoved his book in his bag, getting ready to leave. "t-that's not true and you know it." he said weakly but still with anger. 

_danger. danger. leave. you have to get out of there._

bill hopped off the ledge, trying to quickly get past the two bigger boys, but eric grabbed him by the arm sharply, stopping him. "where do you think you're going bitch?" before bill could reply they shoved him to the ground.

"you wanna get me a detention? then you're gonna have to pay for it." matt said menacingly, kicking him in the leg. "j-just let me go," bill said, trying to hide his fear. they were pissed, and bill didn't think he would get out of this one.

"if you're going to make us miss class," eric taunted, "you better teach us something while we're here... and i'm a visual learner." the panic was starting to set in now."please just l-let me go, okay?" bill said weakly, not knowing what else to do but plead. the fear was coming off him in waves.

"you're gonna suck my dick just like you sucked theirs." matt said cruelly, and bills face went red. "n-no, please-" _this is wrong. i don't want this. they're not nice. they're not alpha._ eric kicked him in the gut again, "shut up faggot." he said, leaning down to pull bill up on his knees. "you little slut" matt mocked, grabbing bills head, and using the other hand to unbutton his fly. _no no no no!_ bill put his hands on matt's thighs, trying to push away, but eric pulled his face back and slapped bill across the face. matt grabbed his head again, now having pulled his own jeans down, just in his boxers. "d-don't, please" bill tried to beg, but the older boy's were having none of it. "shut up fag, you know you want it." he pushed bills face against his crotch, rubbing it around, and bill could feel that matt was hard.

 _no, no this is wrong. i don't want this. please please i don't want this._ he was absolutely terrified. this wasn't supposed to be happening, he just wanted to go home, to go back to his friends, to hide under his covers, to go to sleep and never wake up. he was panicking. it wasn't like before, no part of him wanted this.

 _don't worry billy, i'm not gonna do anything you don't want to.'_ henry's words flashed in bills head, _'i'm not a monster.'_

henry wouldn't do this to him. henry would take care of him. he needed to get out of here. he needed alpha. _alpha was right,_ bill told himself, _you are helpless. and whatever happens next is going to be your fault._ tears slipped down his face now, and matt finally pulled him out of the smother, allowing bill to breathe, before pulling down the band of his boxers to let his cock spring out.

"p-please don't do this," bill begged, voice breaking, "p-please." matt ignored whatever protests bill made, and he saw now that eric had his hand down his own pants too. "open up faggot," matt said. bill kept his mouth closed shut, and matt had it against his lips, trying to push through. "i said open up!"

"get the fuck away from him."

**_alpha._**

bower's voice was so low it was nearly a growl. matt quickly let go of bills head, frantically pulling up his boxers just enough to cover his dick. he turned around, and finally bill was able to see. bowers stood there in the middle of the bathroom, eyes dark, face cold, but nearly seething with rage. his fists were clenched, and his muscles were visibly tense out his short sleeves.

"o-okay okay, calm down," matt said nervously, as if he was trying to coax a wild animal ready to attack. "we were just messing around." it was evident how nervous the older boys were now, and both henry's presence and the impact it had against the two boys made bills chest feel warm.

"no. you homos were about to fucking rape him." henry seethed, resisting every urge to yell. he reached slowly into his front pocket where the outline of a knife was now present. "look- chill man- i-it's not what it looks like," eric said, putting his hands up, trying to hide his shaky voice.

"i'm gonna give you five seconds to get the fuck out of here before i cut off your dicks off and shove them up your ass."

the boys stared blankly, frozen, but bowers wasn't having it. he pulled the switch blade out of his pocket, flicking it open. "five," he paused, "four." quickly the boys began moving frantically, matt rushing to pull his pants up and eric already bolting out of there. "three," henry continued, as matt frantically tried to button his jeans, "two,"matt quickly sprinted out of there, zipping up his fly as he ran out, "one." bowers heard the door close, and stood still for a second before running down to bill.

"what did they do." henry said, putting his hand on bills shoulder, who was staring straight down in shame. henry's touch was warm. it was harsh but soft at the same time. bowers touched bills face, making him look up. "did they hurt you?" another tear fell, and bill nodded weakly. he knew he shouldn't be letting his guard down this easy in front of bowers, but bill couldn't help it, he was nearly melting at henry's touch.

"i'm going to fucking kill them," henry said, getting up and ready to chase them down. bills face felt cold without henry's touch. before he could stop himself he reached out and grabbed henry's wrist, small hands wrapping around it. "p-please don't go" bills lip quivered, and immediately the protective instinct in henry's alpha overtook the defensive rage against the other boys. henry quickly sat back down, grabbing bills face. within an instant, bill collapsed against henry's chest, crying. the action clearly caught henry off guard, but after a second of stiffness he quickly wrapped his arms around bill, putting a hand on the back of his head to pull the boy in closer. he never wanted to let go. the hold was so different than matt's hold on his head before that the bill began let out a sob.

"shh, shh" henry whispered, patting bill's back. "no one's going to hurt you-i'm here." the words were the most comforting bill had heard in a long time. he was so close to henry, and he smelled so good. it was the scent bill had been carrying, and that made him want it even more. he was so warm, he felt so safe that his omega took over.

"i'm sorry," bill cried into henry's chest, "i'm s-sorry i'm sorry." the kid had nearly gotten raped, and yet he was the one apologizing. henry didn't want to break bill anymore, he just wanted to hold him tight. "i-i told them to stop, i'm s-sorry." _my omega._ "shh shh it's okay omega, i'm not mad at you." bill was shaking, and henry held him, kissing his head, and pulling him onto his lap.

"i'll take care of you, alpha will take care of you."

deep down bill knew it was wrong, that he didn't want this, that he didn't want henry, that henry would only hurt him in the end. but right now, bill would believe anything bowers said.

bowers wanted bill all to himself. he didn't want anyone else to touch him, he didn't want anyone else to talk to him, he didn't want anyone else to even look at him. the bell would ring in minutes, and henry knew that if he was going to take bill, he needed to get him out of there now. he pulled bills head softly up from his chest, taking bills face in his hands, wiping away a tear with his calloused thumb. "now bill, i need you to be a good boy and listen to me, can you do that?" _be good, be good for alpha. i'll be so good for him._ bill nodded softly. "what you're gonna do is walk out the back doors, and go straight to the back parking lot. do you understand?" bill nodded, eyes foggy. he'd do whatever henry told him to, whatever henry wanted bill would do it. "when you get there, i want you to go to the red truck, and sit on the side away from the school. i'll come and get you. can you do that for me?"

bill was tired, that's all that he could think about. he was tired, and his eyes were glazy, and alpha would take care of him. he didn't know if henry was using an alpha tone, but it didn't matter, bill would do whatever henry said. _you can't make decisions on your own. alpha know's what's best for you._ bill nodded softly once more, and henry gave the smallest smile. all his words had been more commands than questions, but bill didn't need to know that. "good omega." bill warmed at the praise. "now do as i told you, and i'll meet you out there soon."

bill felt like he could barely standup, but it didn't matter. bowers had told him what to do, and bill had to listen. he wasn't thinking, he was just doing. he walked out of the bathroom with his bag on his shoulder, wiping his eyes, and heading straight towards the back doors like bowers has said. he went outside. back parking lot, red truck. red truck. bills eyes scanned, and once he saw the truck bill moved towards it. the walk couldn't have been more than sixty feet, but it felt like a mile. when he got there, bill got on the other side, and sat on the ground, collapsing.

his eyelids felt heavy, like he could barely keep them up. he didn't know if it'd been minutes or hours, but soon enough henry was there. bill felt drugged. he wasn't thinking, alpha was there and alpha's scent was comforting. he wasn't thinking about the fact he was getting into henry bowers car, and he wasn't thinking about where henry would take him, he was just being. "'m tired," he said softly, and henry picked him up bridal style, placing him in the backseat to lie down. before he knew it, he heard the car starting, and he closed his eyes.

the next time his eyes were flickered open, the car had stopped, and henry came back 'round to pick bill up, going up the steps of his house, glad that butch was on a call all weekend. he kicked the door open, and carried bill through the door and up the stairs to henry's room, lying him down on the bed.

bills brain didn't register where he was, or what was happening. his regular self would be panicking to be at bower's house alone, with his guard down so low, but all bills brain registered was henry's scent, strong arms carrying him, and now that he was in a bed.

_"go to sleep omega."_

bill didn't have time to nod, to think, to say anything, he just closed his eyes, and he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! sorry it's been nearly two months since posting. thank you so much for all the love on this fic, i didn't think anyone would read it. truthfully the reason it took so long is when i write this stuff i get obsessed and perfectionist (not saying what i post is perfect) but i definitely overthink it. i spent a lot of time working on a different draft for this chapter, but ultimately i didn't like it. every time i write smut i feel really grossed out w/ myself after so it's hard to edit haha. also with omegaverse i always get to a stage where i'm like 'wtf is this why did i do omegaverse' but it's whatever!
> 
> no promises as to when next chapter comes but i'm gonna try to actually get back on posting! 
> 
> best,  
> mason <3
> 
> p.s: check out my collection 'henbrough' on we heart it if you want to!  
> https://weheartit.com/laurenstark/collections/168672902-henbrough


	4. you give yourself to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the killing time;  
>  unwillingly mine._
> 
> _fate  
>  up against your will;  
> through the thick and thin;  
> he will wait until  
> you give yourself to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read archive warnings.

when bill woke up, henry was gone.

he was sweating, and his shirt and the sheets were soaked. not only was there sweat, but there was—

_no no no god please this can't be happening. not here, not now._

slick. his body was covered in slick.   
bill denbrough had gone into heat.

—

the next few hours felt like hell. he had woken up at noon, the events of the day before having wiped out his energy, and he now realized it must have also been the pre-heat that caused his actions yesterday. storming out of class rashly after one comment, letting matt and eric do those things to him, he had been pms-ing like a girl before her period—but instead as on omega before heat. no rational version of bill would go home with henry bowers. _you did this to yourself._

the heat had come earlier than he'd expected, but he'd read that sometimes it can be triggered early by a certain event or trauma. _oh god,_ was this all just from meeting henry? bill was ashamed of himself. he shouldn't want henry, he shouldn't care about him, he shouldn't miss him right now—and yet all day bill hadn't stopped thinking about henry. 

how he could he not? he was in bowers's house for gods sake. for the past few hours he'd been back and forth between the bed, floor, and bathroom. he didn't dare leave the room, too afraid of butch coming home and beating the life out of him, and knowing also that he would get his stupid omega scent everywhere. the only familiar thing in the house was henry's scent, and _god_ how bill wanted to drown himself in it. 

his slick was getting everywhere, and he sat naked in the bathtub, just letting it fall out of him. shamefully he had brought one of henry's pillows with him, hugging it tightly for any sort of comfort. he knew it was wrong of him to find comfort in henry bowers, if that was even possible, but he couldn't stop himself, and at this point he didn't know if he wanted to stop.

bowers arms and fists had punched and broken bones of too many to count, but all bill wanted was for henry to hold him in them. he couldn't go home, there was no car or bike, and he knew he probably wouldn't make it there anyways. maybe when henry came home, if bill was really _really_ good and apologized for the mess he'd made, bowers wouldn't be mad. _stupid omega, of course he's gonna be mad. look how much of a fucking mess you've made. all you do is make mistakes. no one wants you, and no one ever will. henry took you home yesterday, he saved you from the jocks, and this is the shit you pull? you don't deserve him._

he was absolutely humiliated. bowers was nice to him once, and now he's gonna come home to a needly omega in heat. _you're such a slut._ he would never live this down. bowers was gonna tell everyone, if he didn't kill bill first.

—

bill didn't know if he wanted henry to come home, or was dreading it. either way, the time was killing him. all he could focus on was the aching emptiness he felt inside his gut, which has spread to his whole body, mind, and soul. he was out of control, and right now bill's omega needed an alpha.

hours had passed, and finally it was 3:00. bill had been checking the clock more then he'd like to have admitted, nervously awaiting henry's return. bill ran himself under the freezing water one last time, trying to wash off the scent and slick, thinking maybe he could hide it. he dried off his hair, and put back on the pair of boxers and t-shirt he wore yesterday, before climbing back into bowers bed and under the covers. that's all, he would just hide it, and bowers would take him home, right? _i don't want to go home, i need alpha. i need alpha to take care of me._

soon enough, after what felt like an eternity of tossing and turning, bill heard bowers' truck pull into the driveway. he sat still, attempting to clear his mind and keep it together, trying so hard to maintain coherent thoughts.

when bowers pulled open the front door, the first thing that hit him was the smell.

yes, the scent had been strong before, an unclaimed omega alone in his room, but now it was much stronger. he smelled distress, panic, arousal, and— _no fucking way—_

bill denbrough was in heat.

without second thought, henry kicked off his boots furiously and nearly sprinted up the stairs. his bedroom was at the end of the hallway, doors closed, and with every step the scent was getting more potent. henry knew that he had to be careful. he was so close to having bill, and he couldn't scare him away now. he had to make bill want it first. if bill wanted it once, then he could never escape. bowers would have him.

bill's heart was racing, as he could smell the alpha's scent getting closer. if he had been sensitive to the scent he'd just left on the sheets, henry being in the house was multiplying everything to a new level. he wanted it, he _needed_ it. he was sweating, holding his breath to keep quiet and keep it together.

the door nob raddled softly, then turned, and henry pushed open the door. if the scents had been intense for them before, they were now ten times more intense than whatever they had been. bill wanted that scent all over him, and henry wanted to put it into bill. the panic in bills eyes was evident as henry took a step inwards, closing the door.

"hi denbrough," henry said casually, which already was driving bill crazy. his hole had already started to leak slick again, and henry hadn't even touched him. when bill didn't say anything, just focusing on maintaining his breathing while staring up widely, bowers smirked. "miss me?" he cooed, dropping his bag, and walking towards the bed. bill couldn't help but immediately scoot himself backwards on the bed towards the corner, needing to keep as much space from the older boy as he could. his grip on the situation was already slipping.

"what's wrong?" henry said softly, but with a dark undertone, already loving the effect he was having on bill. at this point henry moved onto the bed, crawling towards bill, who only kept moving backwards, saying "h-henry w-wait-" but at that point he had backed himself into the corner, and bowers was nearing. "it's okay bill, let me-" but once henry put his hand lightly on bills knee, he stilled. yes, it had been an act, but just touching bill kicked in his arousal. he wanted nothing more than to pin the boy down and fuck him without warning. god he deserved the medal of honor right now.

"oh," henry said lowly, and bill whimpered softly, terrified. bowers now used his other hand to pull back the cover, to which bill would've grabbed at if he hadn't gone stiff at henry's touch, revealing bill just in his soaked boxers. henry slid his hand down to bills thigh, and the younger boy's eyes started watering. "aw, billy, are you in heat?" henry cooed in a false-caring tone, and at that point whatever script bill had prepared was gone. between henry's close proximity and the touch all bill could do was bite his lip and give a small nod.

"you poor thing, alone in heat all day." henry whispered, beginning to run his calloused thumb in slow, light circles along bills thigh. bill had to bite back the whimper that came, only opening his mouth to speak with whatever composure he had left, "h-henry y-you shouldn't—i sh-shouldn't be here."

henry shook his head, pressing his hand down a bit harder, causing bill to soften. he hated himself for melting just at the other boy's touch. "shh billy, i know you're scared," he said, moving his hand from bills thigh up to hold his face softly, bills pupils widening."it's okay," henry whispered again, and bill realized with the longing gaze that henry was expecting some kind of answer, so he nodded small again, careful not to dislodge henry's touch, a tear slipping out.

"don't be scared baby," henry said, using his thumb to wipe the tear, and bill hated the way he warmed at the pet name. his was too weak to hold back his omega, it was coming out, and he whispered to henry that "i-it hurts, e-everything hurts." bill let out another tear, and henry smiled, slowly moving his hand off of bills face, running his fingertips softly and slowly against his neck, passing the scent gland, making bill shudder with a growing tingle. "i know baby, but i can help you. i can make the hurt go away."

the words were so tempting, so comforting.  
"don't you want the hurt to go away?"

bill nodded slowly again once more, looking directly into henry's eyes, which had an ominous glow. "you need your alpha," henry whispered, his dark and lustful eyes meeting bills wide doe eyes and dilated pupils. he was using an alpha tone, and it was working. "only i can help you. i can make the hurt go away. don't you want the hurt to go away?" henry asked again, their gazes locked in, and bill could now smell the alpha's arousal, weighing down his senses further, drawing him to give in.

 _yes,_ yes he wanted the hurt to go away. everything hurt, he was so empty. he didn't want to be alone again, he needed henry to help him. _god, you're helpless. what would your friends think of you now?_

it didn't matter anymore. nothing mattered anymore.

georgie was gone, his parents hated him, his schooling was in jeopardy, and his friends were going to hate him either way. he had no one, no one who cared about him, no one who understood him—besides henry. bill was a helpless omega, that's all he ever would be, and henry was a strong, protective alpha who could take care of him. he didn't need to think anymore, he didn't _want_ to think anymore; he had to get out of his haid, and all he had to do was give himself over, and henry could do all of the thinking for him. it would be okay.

"i'll take care of you" henry said lowly, searching bills scared expression without care. he knew all of bills weakness and he was using them to his own advantage. the deal was nearly sealed. his alpha tone was pulling bill under further.

"are you going to let alpha take care of you?"

nothing mattered. it's just you and him.

"yes alpha." bill whispered.

henry's soft smile locked, the trap had been set. he had loaded the gun now, and all that bill had to do was pull the trigger, he spoke the next words slow and softly, with a pair of false caring eyes. "i need you to tell me, to tell me what you want. can you do that?"

_it's just you and him._

a tear slipped out of bill denbrough's eye.

"p-please alpha," he whispered softly, looking up to henry's eyes,  
_you need him._  
"i need you to take care of me."

the trigger had been pulled, and with those words, bill denbrough had sealed his fate. bowers couldn't hold back anymore.

without warning, henry pressed his lips to bills, pulling him into a passionate kiss, and bill melted. he had only kissed beverly, but this was much more than that. it wasn't soft or sweet, but it was heavy, and fulled with lust. bills breath hitched at the moment, allowing henry to slip his tongue into bills mouth. after seconds he pulled away just enough to let bill breathe, trailing towards him. "mine," henry said through heavy breaths, before pulling back in to kiss bill even harder this time.

bills mind was fogging with henry's every touch. "mine," bowers said again into the kiss, making bill tremble, "gonna take you." bill quickly pulled back, trying to get air and wiping his lips, but henry was having none of it. "don't." henry snapped, the dominance in his scent mixing with the alpha tone. he moving forward to push bill down down onto the mattress, making the younger boy's back lay against the bed. with a grip on each wrist henry had bills arms pinned beside each side of his head, and his body was going limp.

"you're gonna do exactly as i say," henry growled, licking and pressing harsh kisses on bills scent glands, the place he so dearly wanted to bite. the sensation was causing bills legs to shake. "aren't you?" bowers questioned, but it was truly more of a command. bill had to be good. he was trained for this. _listen to alpha, alpha will take care of you._ "y-yes" he said, shakily, but henry tightened his grip on bills wrists, "yes what?" bill had forgotten, and cursed himself for being so dumb. "yes alpha, i'm sorry." bill's voice sounded broken, which made henry even harder.

henry let go of bill's wrists, reaching from the bottom to pull bills shirt off, who lifted up, allowing henry to do so. henry admired bill's small body, leaning down to press more harsh kisses along his neck, then down to his collar bone, tracing his hand lightly on bills stomach. henry nipped at the skin on bills collar bone, making sure that there would be marks and bruises. henry would make clear that bill was his, every time bill looked in the mirror he would see it, and once those faded, henry would give him more. soon enough, bill would be begging for henry to give him them, knowing that his body belonged to the older boy.

bill was letting out the cutest whimpers with every nip and kiss, trying to hold back by biting his lip. henry lifted back up to take off his own shirt, revealing his muscular chest, abs, and muscles. in the moment bill couldn't help but stare. henry was so strong. he'd seen the arms, and he should've known that the abs would come with it. henry noticed how bill's pupils were dilated, and _god_ how henry was going to break this boy. he was painfully hard, and knew bill was below him, and he didn't want to wait much longer before getting inside of bill.

"take my cock out," henry commanded, rolling off of bill to sit up on the bed. bill laid there scared, still dazed at the whole situation. he shouldn't—he didn't want this, right? he didn't want henry. the lines of what was real and fake were blurred, and bill was afraid. henry was evil. the hesitation was long enough to aggravate henry, who reached out and grabbed bills by his hair, tugging him up. bill let out a whimper of both pain and fear, but quickly getting to his knees beside the bed. he was hurting, and alpha would take care of him. he just needed to do as alpha said.

afraid to test henry's temper, bill quickly went to work at unbuttoning henry's jeans, then the zipper, before pulling then down to his ankles. henry wore tight black boxers that showed his bulge, and quickly henry quickly used his hand to shove bills face against his crotch, rubbing it around. the motion reminded him too much of matt jacobs the day before, but this was different. matt hadn't asked, but bill had _asked_ henry to do this, to take care of him. bill didn't know what that meant, but henry must've. all bill could smell was cock, and it made him nauseous if not turned on.

henry pulled away from the boxers aggressively, and bill looked up afraid. "go on" henry demanded, and bill closed his eyes, pulling henry's waist band down and opening his eyes when henry's cock sprung out in front of him. bills eyes widened at bowers size. the only dick bill had seen besides his own was matt's, but henry's was still much larger. he knew alpha's were genetically bigger, but henry was nearly twice the size of bill, and thicker. henry used his hand to give himself a few quick strokes, before guiding it in front of bill. "open your mouth" henry demanded, and bill did so. before he knew it, henry slid his cock into bills mouth.

only about two-thirds of the length went in before hitting the back of bills throat, and he gagged, pulling off. he coughed, trying to catch his breath, but was stopped when henry smacked bill across the face hard. just as bill let out a small sound henry reached down and smushed bill's cheeks together with a harsh grip. "did i say you could stop?" he taunted condescendingly, and bill shook his head apologetically. "alpha i-it's too big, i c-can't," he whined, eyes on the floor, disappointed and ashamed at himself for doing so badly.

henry moved to pat bills head, smoothing over his hair. "it's okay baby, just hollow out your cheeks, and breathe through your nose." bill didn't know if it would help, but he nodded anyways, wanting to please his alpha. bill opened his mouth again, and henry quickly grabbed the back of bills head before shoving himself back in all the way in until he was balls deep in bills mouth. bill gagged again, but henry held him there, and threw his head back while letting out a small moan. the approving sound was enough encouragement for bill to keep going no matter how much it hurt. "that's it," henry coaxed, bills mouth full below him. "good omega." when he finally pulled bill off of him, spit and pre-cum dribbled out of the boy's mouth. _"fuck bill"_ henry said at the sight, the small boy flushed red, lips wet, fully at henry's command. _"you're perfect."_

no one had ever said that to bill, and it pulled him further under henry's control. he needed to please bowers, to make him happy. henry grabbed bills cheeks in his hand once more, growling. "mine." bill looked up, eyes wide, fully at henry's command in mercy, and god did it make henry so fucking _hot._ he would've loved to fuck bills mouth, but henry knew he wouldn't last long like this. quickly he put his hands under bill's armpits, and pulled bill onto his bed, tossing him down lightly and flipping him over by the waist. bill squirmed naturally, but henry didn't wait before he shoved bills loose boxers down, admiring the sight. bills hole was red and small between two smooth cheeks, hard erection sticking out below him. "hands and knees," henry commanded, and bill quickly pulled himself up in that position, to which henry was pleased at.

"good omega," he hummed, and bill blushed. henry now took his hands to spread apart bills cheeks, looking closer at the slick-dripping hole. "so wet for me" henry mocked, tracing his finger over bills entrance, making the younger boy shiver. without warning he pressed a finger in, and bill winced at the pressure, even despite all the slick. "shit," henry growled, adjusting the finger to stretch bill out, "you're so tight." the feeling was new, and uncomfortable, and bills whimpered.

henry added in a second finger, twisting it, which made bill mewl. he leaned over and put his lips against bills ear, and said with a low growl: "gonna fuck you, gonna _own_ you." bill had to hold back a purr, and without warning henry quickly pulled the fingers out, making bill whine at the loss of pressure. if it had hurt before, the emptiness was worse. he needed henry back in him. "you like having your hole filled whore?" henry taunted, and bill whimpered. "don't worry baby, i'll give you what you want." and then for a moment, everything stopped. this wasn't just his imagination, it wasn't just a scene, this was real. henry bowers was about to fuck him. bill didn't want that, right? he never wanted that. he shouldn't want that. _god_ why did he have to be so _dirty_ and sluttish and _disgusting._

_"what an alpha does to an omega in heat is not the alpha's fault."_ the line came back to him from the ASABO videos, and panicked.

he couldn't do this. this was wrong. it was dirty. _he_ was dirty. "d-don't" bill yelled finally, trying to get away, but henry held him down now, smacking bills ass hard. "none of that bitch," henry yelled back, before growling: "gonna fill you right up with my cock, make you beg for it." he held bill in place with his chest against the mattress, ass up. he aligned himself with bills entrance, and bill could feel the tip of henry's cock slide between his cheeks. "n-no, p-please" bill begged, but henry only smirked.

with that, henry slid in the tip, just enough for bills vision to blur, and bill let out a sound mixed between a moan and a cry. whatever way, henry wasn't done, bill was so fucking tight, he pressed bill's head into the mattress, sliding his full length into bill.

bill saw a bright flash of pain, screaming. it felt like he was being ripped open.

 _"fuck,"_ henry groaned, letting himself adjust, _"so fucking tight."_

bill was crying now, shaking. after about ten seconds, henry grabbed bill by the hair, pulling him up, forcing his back to arch, henry hitting deeper and skimming bills prostate, causing bill to scream again in a mix of pain and need. "i want to hear you beg omega, beg me to fuck you."

bill shook his head, he didn't want this. this was wrong. it hurt.

"what, you wanna play all innocent on me now?" henry spat mockingly, still inside bill. "don't act like you didn't want this slut. you asked for this, you need me." bill couldn't do it anymore, henry was so deep in him that he couldn't see straight. "i don't wanna hurt you omega, don't make me hurt you."

henry was right, alpha was right, alpha was always right. he was just a stupid omega. "n-no," bill pleaded, and henry's smile was sinister. he was breaking the denbrough boy below him. "you don't want me to hurt you?" he taunted cruelly, feeling bill loosen around him, then shaking his head quickly. bill couldn't hold it in anymore. whether fear or pain, his body did want henry to move, needing friction, needing henry to hit that spot. _listen to alpha. alpha would take care of you, alpha is inside you._

"alpha," bill whimpered, and henry smiled. "be a good boy and tell me what you need now." _god,_ normally he'd hated henry's taunts, but now it was just _hot._ "i-i need you," bill choked out finally, loosing it. "i'll be so good, j-just please, please fuck me" he said through a cry, both voice and spirit broken. with that, henry could protest no more. he pulled almost all the way out, enough to make bill yell on his own, before slamming back in. with each thrust, bill screamed into the mattress, a mix of pain and pleasure. _this is what you wanted. you wanted this all day. you wanted alpha._ henry was forming a rough pace, grunting with each thrust.

"f-fuck" henry groaned in please, and from under him bill whined. "h-hurts," bill cried, tears falling, but henry didn't care. "mine," he growled out, only going harder, "you're mine now, i own you." he hit bills prostate, causing bill to squeal and let out a sinful moan. "a-alpha," he cried, but henry kept going. "gonna fuck you till all you remember is me," henry growled, continuing the merciless pace, hitting bills sport each time, and bill moaned and cried with each thrust. "wouldn't you like that?" henry taunted, and bill had gone fully omega. he had wanted this all day, and it hurt, but it felt so good. he needed this. "y-yes alpha, p-please," he sobbed, and henry continued.

"mine." he growled, slamming in, the whole bed shaking, "my omega." at this point, bill could barely form words. "yours," he moaned back, and then henry grabbed bill by the hair, forcing him to arch more, and bill didn't know how much more he could take. "tell me how much you like it," henry growled, continuing. "p-please alpha, i-it's so good," bill didn't want to hear himself, acting like such a whore. "th-thank you." henry went even harder, and bills body was shaking, fearing he might collapse.

"you're nothing without me," henry growled, and bill was crying, words barely able to from at the sensation, "nothing."  
"y-yes alpha, i'm— _fuck_ —i'm nothing." slick was leaking out of the abused hole, and bill didn't know how much longer he could last.   


"alpha i-i'm gonna come-" he whimpered, and henry slapped his ass hard, moving his hand around to choke bill from behind. "you're not gonna come until my knot is inside you whore, you understand?" bill nodded thoroughly, mind lost in pain and pleasure "yes alpha," he mewled, continuing to shake with each thrust. it hurt so much, but it felt so good.

"you're such a little slut, aren't you?" henry's words made bill even weaker, and he couldn't help but repeat "y-yes alpha, mm'a slut, please-please!" he yelled in pure ecstasy. "fuck baby, i'm close," henry moaned, and bill couldn't stop himself. "knot me. knot me alpha, p-please!" bills words were pouring out of him, needing the release, walls clenching around henry's cock, "'ll be so good, s-so good."

henry felt the knot building at the base of his dick. "my omega," he growled. "yours, yours!" bill replied, and with three more thrusts henry felt his cock twitch, then starting coming in bills ass, emptying himself fully wish a harsh grunt, and bill yelled out a moan. his knot buried itself inside, and suddenly bill was coming all over himself, crying.

"good boy—good omega," henry moaned, feeling their bodies connected, before moving to lie down beside bill, the younger boy facing in-front of him. he had to wait for his knot to deflate before pulling out, and honestly he didn't know if he would ever want to. it felt like they were made for each other, bodies knitted together, and bill thought he could stay like this forever.

"my omega," henry whispered, and bill wanted to nod, but he was too tired to move, eye-lids feeling heavy. henry kissed the back of bill's neck, "all mine."

next thing he knew, bill denbrough had drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> i can't believed i actually just posted a smut. like the tags said, this is a dark fic.   
> thank you for all the love on this, i didn't expect anyone to read it. kudos and comments make my day <3
> 
> lov y'all and best,  
> mason


End file.
